User talk:KaiserofTheAzure
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to Koei Wiki! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 12:28, August 5, 2011 Source Editor "See" template? Are you talking about the "See also" sections we have for some of the pages? I don't think they're all that necessary for every article. Since this wiki covers information on various Koei-related titles, not everything will stay consistent. All in all, the wiki is fine as it is, though our only concern is finding editors who can add more relevant content or fix grammatical errors. Humble Novice (talk) 07:41, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Style Names No, it's not that important to include the onyomi for style names. Sneasel Sawashiro did them before and it's only given them flack from the wiki's administrator. Humble Novice (talk) 17:26, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Weapon Name I believe it would be more consistent to stick with the weapon's actual name if it existed in real life. Of course, we'd need to link them to Wikipedia or other online sources to clarify their usage and appearance. Feel free to fix them since I'm currently preoccupied with other things to add to the wiki. Humble Novice (talk) 09:37, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Final/Ultimate Weapon Info Section Actually, I've been thinking about removing that section from the info box altogether since it isn't exactly trivia nor does it serve much of a function. The reason why I haven't done so yet is because some input from the other editors is necessary before I can begin pruning each character's page, so to speak. What do you think? Humble Novice (talk) 09:01, October 12, 2017 (UTC)